The term "prior art" is used to describe related art that has an effective date prior to the current date of filing and has no further connotation. The prior art as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,442 is a related clamp-type doweling jig that is limited to edge-to-edge doweling operations and does not accommodate end-to-face and surface-to-face doweling operations. The prior art as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,898 has the capability to accommodate edge-to-edge, end-to-face, and surface-to-face doweling operations with a cumbersome sequence of set-up procedures that departs from the intent of the present invention. Further, the gauging operation for the edge-to-surface doweling operation relies on approximation when referencing from the surfaces of the workpieces. The present invention accommodates edge-to-edge, end-to-face, and surface-to-face doweling operations with no set-up required. Further, all gauging and referencing procedures for the subsequent generation of dowel receiving holes are accurate and provide flush mounting surfaces after the doweling operations are completed.